


【戬空】醋

by Rial_Sivan



Category: all空
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rial_Sivan/pseuds/Rial_Sivan





	【戬空】醋

“空,我回来了。”杨戬刚开了指纹锁,就看见自家媳妇光着脚赤着身站在门口,一双好看的金眸半是调笑的看着自己。杨戬皱了皱眉,放下公文包,一把将孙悟空抱了起来。不得不说健身房的钱没白花,抱起个大男人轻轻松松的。“怎么不穿鞋,冻感冒了怎么办现在天凉了,要注意身体  
“哼,杨二,解释解释,今晚你旁边那个36D的女人是谁?”孙悟空搂着杨戬的脖子,舒舒服服的靠在杨戬肩上。“西海公司的董事长敖寸心。”孙悟空已经开始冒醋味了“还有呢,我记得她是谁的未婚妻来着?”“小时候老爷子强迫定下的娃娃亲,现在已经取缔婚约。何况我心里只有你,是她自己纠缠不休。”杨戬看着怀里的恋人,眸子满是温柔。孙悟空阴阳怪气的:“呦，大美女就这样没了,让那些对温柔的杨总裁重涎三尺的女人该怎么办啊?”  
轻轻将孙悟空抱到沙发上,放下的时候却触到孙悟空股间的一片粘腻。杨戬挑眉:“自己在家玩过了?”孙悟空赌气把头扭向一边:“呸,还不是你，玩得嗨就忘了老子我只能自己动手丰衣足食了呗。”“今天公司有个重要会议.”我不管,我一个董事长都没你事多,今晚我要好好惩罚你!”  
孙悟空一把将蹲在自己面前的杨戬按的跪倒,然后把他的头往自己胯间压。杨戬顺从的含住孙悟空形状姣好的性器,细致又温柔的舔弄着,从柱身到龟头,一手还揉弄着孙悟空的囊袋,将孙悟空伺候的舒服服。“…真会…小美人,给本大爷日日你的后穴…”孙悟空还没彪完骚话,就被杨戬轻轻咬了一口。  
“喂,很痛的哈操…日不到真的,过过嘴瘾还不行啊…杨二我错  
了你别样吸……”孙悟空摸着杨戬手感极好的黑发轻轻抽动着,爽的直抽气。杨戬一边舔着,另一只手又去探孙悟空的后穴。后面已经被孙悟空自己玩的湿润,很轻松就捅进了一根手指,孙悟空挣扎一下,就被按住了敏感点。  
“喂,杨二,你他妈混蛋!”杨戬又是狠狠吸了一口,手指不安分的搅来搅去。孙悟空耳朵红到了脖子根,骨节分明的手将杨戬往下一按,狠狠顶上他的喉咙,杨戬皱眉头,也没有挣扎,伏在孙悟空白皙的腿间,研磨着敏感点。“啊……”孙悟空舒服的脚趾都蜷起来,直接射进杨戬的嘴里,杨戬如数吞下,脸上淡淡的,薄唇通红,嘴角也沾上了一点精液“走走走,咱们去床上”孙悟空喘着粗气,将杨戬嘴角边的白灼抹去。  
孙悟空刚到床上,一把将杨戬推到,领带一系,将杨戬的手紧缚床头,还打了好几个死结。这是?”杨有些愣住了。“都说了是惩罚,你那么满足,那还算个鸡儿罚看好了,给老子别动。”孙悟空将杨戬的裤子扒下来弹出那根粗大的阴茎。孙悟空轻轻弹了弹,引得杨戬深吸一口气,却是动也不敢动。“就是这根玩意儿搅的老孙每晚不得安宁。”孙悟空轻轻舔了舔龟头,杨戬配合挺腰,想往孙悟空嘴里干。  
孙悟空将杨把摁回去,退到了一边,修长的身子正对杨戬。他半跪着,双腿大开,挺翘的阴茎和微红的穴口展现在杨戬面前。“喂,杨戬,想不想看看，老孙是如何丰衣足食的?”孙悟空没等杨戬回答就自顾自的开始自慰。一只手去撸动阴茎,另一只手玩弄乳头。“人家的小穴好痒啊……小哥哥快来干我啊……”孙悟空故意叫的骚浪,将乳头捻弄,又轻轻揪起,白皙的手抚弄着两粒软肉,不一会便挺立起来,肿大一圈“悟空,别这样”杨戬双眸赤红,只想狠狠干哭眼前这个勾人的妖孽,可是手绑的极紧,挣脱不开,眼巴巴看着孙悟空在那里诱惑人。  
孙悟空翻了个身,翘臀正对杨戬,故意掰开瓣,将小穴暴露在空气中。杨戬呼吸一滞,直感觉性器硬的快要爆炸,偏偏无法缓解。孙悟空跨在杨戬身上,竟是对了一个六九姿势,头埋在杨戬腿间,似有若无的舔那么一下,将杨戬勾引的睚欲裂。“悟空,别这样!”杨戬忍得辛苦,孙悟空又何尝不是?后穴已经开始流出淫液了,孙悟空将一根手指探进去,不停搅弄,很快一连塞了几根,模仿做爱的频率不断搅动,肠肉紧紧吸着手指,又爽又麻。半边身子都酥了,挺立的乳头又去蹭杨戬的阴茎,让杨戬又是连连抽气“孙悟空，给我解开!”  
孙悟空见杨戬急了,扭过脸来撑在杨戬胸膛上:“呦,怎么,禁欲系的杨大总裁急了?平时那么冷清正直的一个人,怎么现在硬邦邦的啊?”孙悟空一边调笑,一边用白嫩的大腿根蹭了蹭杨戬的性器。  
孙悟空不仅脸长得俊俏,身材也好的一批,肩膀匀称,窄腰翘臀,浑身上下薄而柔韧的肌肉,偏偏长得白,怎么晒也晒不黑,羡慕煞那帮小姑娘。当初杨废了九牛二虎之力,凭着一颗真心,又是打直球,又是威逼利诱,好容易在一起了,偏偏这位主潇洒风流,三天两头招蜂引蝶,惹得杨戬醋意大发，每每把孙悟空折腾的几天下不了床。  
今天那女的不要命的勾引杨戬,孙悟空看在眼里,心里都已经开始想让那女的千刀万剐了,所以赌气先回来家,没想到杨二竟然和别人出去吃饭了,可把他气坏了,今晚非得好好教训他。  
“来,说我错了,孙悟空大爷最厉害,杨戬最欠操。我就让你干我!杨戬看了孙悟空微醺的脸颊,同意了丧权辱国的条约认命的念了一遍孙悟空得意极了,嘴都快咧到耳朵根了,一边应着“小美人让本大爷好好满足你”一边将杨戬解了。没想到杨戬一个翻身,就将孙悟空压在身  
下,然后将沾上孙悟空肠液的西服一把扯下,又用自己和孙悟空的领带分别束起手和眼睛。  
天道好轮回,善恶终有报,齐天大圣终于把自己玩脱了。  
“操,杨戬你他妈绑我眼睛干唔啊慢一点慢一点啊!腰——嗯!”粗大的阴茎长驱直入,被孙悟空撂倒一边好长时间早就硬的不像话。  
杨戬毫不怜惜,一个劲儿的猛干,将孙悟空干的口水都流出来了。“唔啊你他妈——啊!慢一点”停找准敏感点,跟捣蒜锤似得狠狠研磨,孙悟空蒙着眼,感觉更加强烈,屁眼都被操麻了。  
“谁欠操?”所以说孙悟空同志你要明白风水轮流转说话要留情。“我唔啊我欠操……嗯……我操……”孙悟空被顶的话都说不完整。“谁是大爷?”杨戬卡住孙悟空的窄腰,又狠狠一顶,让孙悟空感觉自己肚子都要被撑破了。“您!您您是大爷……操你他妈倒是慢点——”孙空被操的脱力,双手紧紧揪住被绑在床头的领带,两腿大腿轻轻颤着。“乖。”杨戬吻住孙悟空的唇,长舌直驱而入,和孙悟空纠缠在一起,然后抽插更加用力。“杨戬你个王八犊子——操……慢点!你要死啊杨戬又是一个深顶,钳住孙悟空的腰,全部射入。滚烫的精液喷薄而出,烫的孙悟空收缩肠壁,又射了一次。  
“算你狠...”孙悟一边喘着粗气,一边推开杨戬要去浴室。却突然被人抱住了腰,耳边是磁性而深情的声音:孙悟空,你记着,我杨某就算千刀万剐,绝不负你。”孙悟空鼻子一酸,竟是想要落泪,却又不想显得弱势,捏捏杨戬的脸,又是嬉皮笑脸的语气:“啧,在哪学的甜言蜜语,来逗弄老孙。”  
杨戬正要再次告白,就听见那人附在耳边轻生道:  
“定不负,相思意。


End file.
